Mourning
by The Unicorn
Summary: A FKHL crossover. Natalie is killed and Nick attempts to follow but....


Disclaimer: I don't own anything here if I did the shows would make more sense and probably be less popular.

This is a first chapter in what might be a long series if you review.

Morning

The sun had risen already. He was sure it had but the thick cloud cover turned the dawn skies dark gray so Nick couldn't prove it had risen. "So much for watching the rising sun together" Nick sighed as he ran his fingers through Natalie's hair, her head rested on his lap. "It would have been perfect." He continued gesturing at the green hillside around them sloping down to a small lake "The weather wrecked it, but it's okay the clouds will part soon and we'll watch the sun together before we go on. Nick's hand slipped down from Natalie's hair to her cheek, her skin didn't feel cold any more, warmed by the dawn air.

Nick's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of large vehicles gunning their engines turning his head he saw two black vans puling up to the hill and a bunch of figures in long thick robes with deep hoods and gloves covering their hands. "Lacroix is willing to dare the sun to stop us." Nicholas Night said in shock. "Well he won't stop us, We'll stay together whatever happens." Nick gathered his beloved in his arms and stood facing the approaching vampires "Go away! I won't let you separate us" "Please be reasonable Nick, think about what Natalie would have wanted" The leading figure pleaded with Nick. "Think of everything you can do to help people if your still around" Lacroix continued as the other vampires approached Nick slowly in a semi circle trying to surround him as he backed away from them. "No! I won't leave her!" Nick screamed at his sire as he clutched Natalie's warm body to his chest backing down the hill towards the lake "Is that what she would have wanted? Wouldn't she have begged you to…" At that moment Lacroix was interrupted by the sudden sound of a heart beat coming loudly to the vampires ears from the still form of Natalie's body. As all the vampires stared in shock three things happened at once Natalie opened her eyes with a gasp filling her lungs with air, Nick fainted in shock and the cloud cover broke.

Lunging forward Lacroix swept Nick into the folds of his robe and with a speed of a master vampire flew to the waiting vans. A second vampire grabbed the waking Natalie and all the vampires followed Lcroix as fast as they could into the closed rear of the two vans. Once In the van the vampire carrying Natalie dropped her on the floor and stared at the moman who moments before was dead and was now sitting on the floor between him and the other two vampires in the van Lacroix and Nick. "What the Hell is going on here?!" Natalie demanded Angrily "What did you to Nick?" "I don't know what's going on and I didn't do anything to Nicholas, he fainted." Lacroix replied, staring at Natalie 

"What! How! I didn't know vampires could faint." Natalie exclaimed "As you can see vampires can faint. Although it takes a tremendous shock for them to do so." Lacroix answered dryly. "What I'd like to know" he continued "is what's going on with you. You were dead yesterday and now you're alive. I for one am most curious as to how this came about. Especially since Nick's actions demonstrated he had no more idea of what was going on then I do."

"What do you mean I was dead?" Natalie exclaimed. "The last thing I remember was..." Natalie paused for a moment. "...I Was in a car accident?" she continued her voice no longer as confident as it had been a moment before. "But then why wasn't I taken to the hospital?"

"You were in an accident" Lacroix confirmed. A truck lost control and crashed into your car. The driver was killed immediately and you were severely injured. You were rushed to the hospital where you were pronounced dead on arrival." Lacroix explained patiently. "Last night Nick broke into the morge and stole your body, dressed it in that rather charming dress you're wearing and headed out here to watch the sunrise with you or some such sentimental nonsense." Pausing for a moment to see if the shocked pathologist had anything to say to that Lacroix continued "What I'd like to know is how you come to be alive and well after being dead for close to sixteen hours."

Staring at him in shock Natalie collapsed on top of Nick's unconscious body. 


End file.
